The grumpy guy and the cinnamon roll
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: A series of (hopefully) lighthearted and sometimes campy shorts centered around Skipper and Julien.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Asserting Dominance

**Summary: **Julien just wants to impress his possible boyfriend.

**Author's Note: **With a longer, angstier fic potentially on its tail, here's a lighthearted appetizer! This little story is self contained, but stay tuned for more standalone shorts added to this as "chapters". In case anyone wonders, I drew the cover image ;p

* * *

"I think I need to show Skipper that I am the alpha male," Julien says. "Then he will be respecting me."

Maurice looks up from napping on the lounge chair. "What? Whatever you're thinking, it's a bad idea."

Julien scoffs. "I don't see you having any ideas."

He walks over and shows Maurice his book. On the cover it says _**How to Assert your Dominance in the Pack**_ with a growling wolf on the cover. Maurice frowns.

He remarks, "I don't think you're the intended audience."

"Assertiveness is for everyone, Maurice!" Julien pats him on the head. "Even a servile aye-aye such as yourself could learn a thing."

Maurice grumbles. He opens the book to the page Julien left off. He grimaces at a picture of a wolf standing with his head high and arms out like a 'T'. Another wolf cowers in front of him. He snaps the book closed. "I'll pass. You're just going to make him mad, you know. Since when do you take advice from books anyway?"

Julien takes the book back and tosses it aside. He's already read it front to back a few times. This new reading kick has been enjoyable. "I am finding that _bookworming_ is an occupying hobby to keep from being bored."

"Imagine that. Reading will rot your eyes you know... give you disturbing, nuanced ideas! You should definitely stop."

"You're right Maurice! I should never stop reading all the times. It's great!"

Maurice smiles, clearly changing his mind to agree with Julien. He returns to his nap. No matter, Julien has business to be attending. He has to find Skipper. If he's going to make Skipper his mate, he has to show him he can be an ample provider. That's what the book said. He leaves the habitat and scans the area. He eventually finds Skipper near the gift shop. They are fixing up their car.

Julien asks, "Engine-y troubles, penguins?"

Skipper perks up. "Ringtail! How's it going?"

He's made some progress. Skipper has been more friendly later since Julien actually listens to him sometimes. He still can't believe they've been dating, but it has yet to get serious. It's worrying. If Skipper is keeping this too casual, it would be too easy for him to slip through Julien's fingers. He wants to hold on tighter, but he doesn't want to scare him away, like he was doing before.

"Oh you know," Julien says. "I am being a king in my kingdom. Did you know how much fun reading is?"

"I can't read," Skipper replies.

"That is being too bad. Maybe I can be teaching you."

Rico tosses Skipper a tool which he uses to do something to the wheel. He looks handsome while working. Julien takes a hesitant step forward. Now that he's here, he's having second thoughts. What if Maurice was right? He takes a deep breath. Julien nabs the tool from him. He glares.

"Ringtail... I'm warning you..."

"There is no needing of the warnings, I can be doing it!"

Skipper wraps his flipper around the tool and tugs. Julien doesn't let go.

"No. You don't know what you're doing you'll just get hurt."

Julien gives the tool his own firm tug. "I am being a manly guy just like you, I don't need to be treated with delicacy."

"That isn't what it's about. I just don't want you to hurt yourself," Skipper pleads. "Or anyone else. You'll regret it."

"You will be regretting it if you don't let go!" Julien tugs again, but Skipper holds fast, still glaring at him. "I want to be proving to you I am worthy."

"Worthy of what? You don't need to prove anything to me," Skipper says.

The other penguins watch this exchange quietly and with wide eyes. Thankfully, they aren't trying to get involved yet. It should just be between him and Skipper. He has to show he can be alpha and provider. Julien pushes on his head with the heel of his hand. Taken off guard, Skipper's grip slips off the tool. He stumbles back into the side of the car, which rocks slightly from the force. Skipper growls. He kicks the tool out of Julien's hand, and it lands somewhere in the vicinity. It's time to up his game. Skipper makes to go after the tool, but Julien moves in front of him.

Skipper asks, "What is your problem today? We've been getting along so well, why do you want to ruin it?"

"That is not what I'm trying to do," Julien insists. He moves in front of Skipper again when he tries to dart by. "I am showing you I'm not a pushover. I won't be submitting to anyone."

"That - you - you do that all the time!"

Julien gasps. "I am not submitting to peoples all the times."

Skipper rolls his eyes. "I meant you're self-assured and pushy."

Skipper tries once more to get past him. Julien flings out his arms, stretching them out like the picture in the book. He hovers over Skipper in threat. Skipper drops his head into his flipper and groans. Julien stands tall, back straight and feet planted firm. He gazes down his nose at Skipper.

Skipper clenches his flippers and gives a cry of frustration. Does that mean Julien is doing it wrong? Skipper turns to him and advances. His expression makes Julien nervous, but he holds his ground.

"Julien, I don't know what you're trying to prove, but this is just ridiculous," Skipper says.

He presses his chest to Julien's abdomen and stares him in the eyes unwavering. Julien failed. Skipper isn't submitting to his iron will. It does make his stomach flutter to have Skipper pressed against him in this manner. It's nice. Suddenly Skipper leaps from the ground and plants his feet on Julien's front. He can feel his talons digging into his fur. He climbs higher until his beak almost touches Julien's muzzle. His eyes are so captivating, and it's always startling how they look dark ocean blue from a distance, yet ice blue up close. Julien's arms momentarily flail in circles as he struggles to keep his balance with Skipper's weight on him.

He can't. His legs give out, and Skipper shoves him flat to the ground. He bows over Julien's head. "You don't know how to work with that tool. You can hand me things if you want, and I can find you something to do with your hands that isn't dangerous. Comprende?"

"I - I - yes, okay. I can be helping though?"

"Sure."

Skipper's head jerks, and for a moment the tip of his beak brushes against Julien's lips. Julien freezes. He doesn't know what that means. Was it an accident? Is Skipper more interested than he thought? Skipper hops off him, to the side, dismissing Julien from the chance to try and deepen the kiss. He offers his flipper and helps Julien stand.

Skipper says, "You just have to ask. You don't have to grab things and... whatever that was you were doing with your arms before."

Julien lowers his head. "I just wanted to be showing I am alpha so that you will respect me as a leader too."

Skipper rubs the top of his beak, a smile twitching on his features. Then, he laughs.

"You've got the wrong idea. You call me bossy sometimes but being an _alpha_ as you put it, isn't just about bossing others around and getting in the way. It's about inspiring your team and taking decisive action. You have to make difficult choices but stick to your moral code." Skipper pauses in thought before going on, "It's about... being a friend when you need to and a leader when you don't, it's about being strong but also letting yourself be vulnerable."

"You've got plenty of confidence and leadership skills, Ringtail, you don't have to prove that to me," Skipper informs him, tone steely yet patient. "There's certainly a physical aspect to it, but there are times when it's not appropriate."

Skipper is still holding his hand. Julien hangs on his words, jaw dropping a little. Paying little mind to their audience, Skipper gives Julien's hand a quick kiss. Julien cranes his neck. The other three penguins are watching them with undisguised curiosity. He gives them a little wave.

Skipper pulls Julien down and whispers, "I know what you're capable of, and I respect your style, unorthodox though it is. I see you as my equal. Next time you want to know what I think about you, just ask."

"Okay, then, am I being equal enough for you to consider as the boy who is more than a friend?"

Skipper chuckles. He allows his beak to bump Julien's nose. "I do."

Soft gasps and exclamations from the others are ignored as Julien cups Skipper's face. This time, it's not a mere brush, rather Julien is able to give a deep physical expression of his affection. The kissing lasts long enough for Kowalski to grumble, "Really, in front of my car? Can't they get a room?"

"They're not doing anything bad," Private argues.

Rico agrees, "Uh-huh. Seen worse."

Skipper eyes the car and says, "You boys can manage without me, sí?"

"Uh, actually you -" Kowalski reaches in his direction. Skipper turns away from him.

"Muy bien!" Skipper grasps Julien's hand and swings it between them. He inquires, "So your place or mine? We should get out of their feathers so they get back to work and stop wasting time gawking at us."

Following a light offended squeak, Kowalski protests, "But Skipper, what about the -"

Julien can't help himself, he does a little dance. "We can be snogging in your HQ? It is being a dream of mine."

"Thought you'd never ask."

Somewhere behind them, Kowalski questions in an incredulous tone, "Where did he get the word _snogging_? And in the sanctity of our _base_? I never!"

"What's his problem," Julien asks Skipper. He smiles.

"No idea."

There's a guilty cough and then Private mutters, "I may have told Julien yesterday that he could get a good snog with Skipper, if he was more assertive."

"You did what?! Why were you even - how did you get on that topic?!"

"I'm not a child! Maybe he just respects my insight."

The ensuing shouts disappear as Skipper shuts the hatch, plunging he and Julien into much needed privacy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Little Helmet That Could

**Summary: **Julien messed around with Kowalski's invention, and it had an unexpected consequence.

**Author's Note: **This was inspired by an art on tumblr. Sadly, can't link it (darn you ffnet), but it can be found pretty quickly under the skiju tag by science-of-sarcasm. It's really so cute that I died. The fic is canon divergence from the episode… as in it gets completely derailed by Julien crushing on Skipper, as Skipper would probably say, "like a naughty schoolgirl".

* * *

"This shiny new crown will give me whatever my brain parts are thinking of," Julien proclaimed to his loyal subjects below. Maurice put his hands on his hips and looked up at him with a skeptical expression.

Maurice was ever the one to hate and doubt.

"You will be feasting your sight holes soon…" Julien demonstrated by calling various snacks and items to him. He also asked for Chinese food from actual China, but it wasn't arriving yet. It must be farther away than he thought.

"Kowalski invented this didn't he?"

"_Who - what - how - shush_! This is being a gift from the Sky Spirits that I am deserving. If anyone asks that is what you are being telling to them."

"Riiight." Maurice didn't appear to buy that.

Oh well, it didn't matter. Julien continued summoning objects through the night. He was so distracted he didn't dance at all. He figured he owed the penguins at least one good night's sleep this year.

Morning arrived before he knew it. He glanced up from his telekinetic antics to see that Skipper had surfaced. He was drinking from his coffee cup and enjoyed the morning. Julien paused to admire his form, eyes roving up and down. He rested his cheek on his paw and sighed. Skipper was _so_ handsome, that it wasn't fair.

He was almost more handsome than Julien himself - but not quite. His short feathers were attractively arranged, and Julien knew they were somehow both soft and course. He longed to touch Skipper, but in a more affectionate way than what he allowed himself. His deep blue eyes were bright and sharp, Julien would be happy to get lost in them. He was short and rotund, the perfect size to wrap in the arms, rest the head, and feel cozy.

Julien's eyes trailed the length of his beak. It was close to mango in color, except for the yellows, greens, and reds they often had. The beak was nicely shaped, not too big or too small, not too round or large. His gaze caught on the tip. Did penguins like to kiss? He remembered that Skipper was nearly going to kiss Kitka that one time. Maybe he was, but Julien had rudely interrupted.

Skipper shouldn't be kissing anyone but him - !

Suddenly, Skipper's feet lifted off the ground. He yelped, and his coffee cup dropped and spilled across the ice. Skipper grumbled in annoyance. He hopelessly swam in the air, trying to resist the force that gripped him.

Julien could barely blink before it happened.

_**Skipper kissed him.**_

_**Skipper kissed him on the lips, beak to lips.**_

His mouth was around the tip of Skipper's beak and the sensation was nicer than he could've imagined. Julien's eyes widened as his secret desire came true. His heart was racing and cheeks burning.

_**Except it's not a secret now, right?**_

_**Wait a minute.**_

Skipper tensed. After a moment, he squirmed and braced himself on Julien's shoulders. His eyes, wide with panic and confusion, met Julien's. The pupils flicked up to the helmet, and his brow clenched with obvious anger.

The action wasn't happening with Skipper's consent. The science-magic crown was at fault. Horror rushed through Julien's veins and his brain. Skipper plopped into his lap.

"Ringtail?! I swear to cod, you better have a _good_ explanation -"

Julien ripped the new crown from his head, and he let it fall below with a crash. He heard a vague yell, as though someone had been close to getting hit. A quick glance told him that Maurice and Mort were fine. He was otherwise frozen on the spot. He could barely breathe, and his fingers gripped the arms of his throne painfully tight.

Skipper waved a flipper in front of his face. "Hey, you in there, Ringtail?"

Julien takes a shuddering inhale. Skipper shifts, probably trying to find a more comfortable position in his unwanted situation. The movement makes Julien shiver. They are so close, but it isn't right. He plants a paw on either side of Skipper to stop him.

"I - ah - it is being mistaken, Skipper! I didn't - I was just - I'm sorry!"

"You're… sorry?"

"I mean it. I mean it!" Julien's shoulders rise and his eyes fill with the threat of tears. "I was stealing the mind-doing-thingy-crown in da night and using it, but when I was thinking da love-things toward you, it was bringing you to me."

Skipper blinks and stares at him. After a drawn out silence, he rasps, "You were thinking about kissing me Ringtail? You were thinking about _kissing me. _Of literally anything else you could be doing you were looking at me and thinking about -"

"Maybe a little!" Julien mutters, "Shut up okay."

"Well…" Skipper grabs onto Julien's wrists and lowers his arms. "It wasn't… a bad… kiss."

"Haha - ah - what now? You are not being furious and kicking my booty?"

"Nope." Skipper tilts his head. "Come here, you."

"Oh-ho-ho~~"

There's a distant shout, "Augh! Where is the Helmet?! ALIENS? BLOWHOLE? RICO?!"

Skipper and Julien break apart to dissolve into gut-busting laughter.

"He will be the one kicking my booty when he finds it not in one pieces," Julien says.

"He can _try_ but," Skipper remarks, "I'll be the only one around here - or anywhere else for that matter - touching _you._"

Julien giggles again. "How is Maurice to be grooming me then?"

Skipper smiles. His expression has the effect of being strangely ominous and exciting to Julien at the same time. Suddenly, a plate of food, presumably from China, drops between them.

Julien asks, "Chinese for er- breakfast - on me?"

"Sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Too Hot

**Summary: **Skipper takes the situation into his own flippers when the rest of the zoo refuses to attend Julien's fashion show.

**Author's Note: **This is the first and possibly not the last to earn the M rating - it's mostly implications, innuendo, and feelings, and due to the nature of these shorts, leaning hard on the sillier side of it. Sorry that I have a thing for dirty humor.

* * *

"I have an announcement everyone!"

Skipper immediately brings his flipper up against his face at Julien's interruption. "Ringtail! We're having a meeting here -"

"So! It is being the perfect time. Maurice?"

"Uh, the illustrious King Julien the thirteenth hereby proclaims… he will be hosting a fashion show, and everyone is invited to attend -"

"Yeah, I'll pass," Marlene chimes in. Several murmurs of agreement ripple through the crowd.

Julien crosses his arms.

"Well too bad! I wasn't actually asking, you see." He points at his crown. "I am being King and you are all doing what I command."

Allowing no room for argument, Julien and his small entourage leave the scene. Seconds after they're gone, the crowd goes into a frenzy. Skipper releases an ear-piercing whistle to quiet them and glares.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Kowalski steps in, "If he thinks we're going to give in to his whim, he's got another thing coming! It's about time we put our collective foot down, Skipper."

"But you know how he gets," Skipper says.

"So what? Let Julien throw his little tantrum. Sure, I feel sympathy for Maurice, but why does he still stick by that lunatic lemur's side? Clearly he's marginally more reasonable." Kowalski continues, "If we keep giving in, he'll keep being a spoiled brat. I've had enough."

Skipper's gaze darts to Private and Rico. Not surprising, Rico nods. However, he's shocked by Private's choice.

Private rubs the back of his head and says, "Kowalski's right. Sorry, Skipper. I think he could do well with some humility and realize he's not the boss of us."

Skipper narrows his eyes. He knows he won't change their minds. The rest of the animals grumble in agreement with Kowalski and Private. He's blown away. He would've thought everyone would rather avoid Julien's wrath. He's not a true threat, but his attitude when upset is something quite unpleasant.

Also, in his heart, Skipper dislikes seeing Julien despair. Though they often fight, he knows by now that Julien does have _actual feelings_ that he disguises with his seemingly massive ego.

Skipper sighs. "Well, men, and the rest of you, I can't force anyone. If that's your decision, you'll just live with consequences."

Kowalski ventures, "Skipper... You're not going to go are you? You of all…"

Marlene says, "He has made allowances for Julien in the past. Admittedly some were wise - like the whole Gladys incident - but there have been times where you should've left well enough alone. Like the crown? When he had a backup the whole time? Remember that? You could've gotten seriously hurt and for what?"

"I'll have you know Ringtail gave me a care basket after that and didn't play his music past one in the morning for a whole week -"

"Big deal! What about _me_? I had to keep that idiot busy! I fell for it and gave him attention like a crying toddler instead of just letting him scream himself out."

"That's awfully self-centered of you - I think he just forgot and he was embarrassed until -"

"I can't believe you're defending him," Marlene argues. "Don't you _despise _him?"

Sheepishly, Skipper answers, "Not - not as much as I used to -"

Marlene throws up her arms in defeat, "Whatever. You'll see, it'll be better for us. If you want to deal with a grown adult lemur's melodramatic fits, be my guest!"

"I will!"

Other animals jump back into the frenzy, layering the cake with how Julien has wronged them or irritated them in the past. _In the past._ Julien's been trying to do better, but none of them are giving him the slightest chance.

"I think we should end this meeting," Kowalski squeaks. The minor crowd disperses as the other animals filter out of the room. He meets the incredulous stares of his men.

"What?"

"You're not really going to attend the show, are you?"

"You demonize him. You don't understand him like I do," Skipper says.

Kowalski makes a scoffing noise, while Private giggles.

Private airily says, "It almost sounds like you have a little _crush -_"

Skipper's eye twitches. He gives Private a light slap. Private looks down, but he doesn't apologize for his assumption or for his attitude toward Julien. His assumption isn't entirely wrong, but that isn't the principle at play here.

He decides it's pointless to continue standing here arguing with a brick wall. He should seek and round up other animals to attend Julien's show. He wouldn't be able to bear his downcast and disappointed look when he realized no one else came.

Skipper exits the zoo. He tracks down Max, Elmer, Fred, Archie, Mother Duck - whose name turns out to be Candace - and her four children. He gets the bonus of a wild otter named Antonio, and Kitka happens to be swooping by, and she stops to see what's going on.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. Who here is familiar with King Julien?"

Candace, Kitka, and to his surprise Fred and Archie raise their appendages. He didn't think Fred would remember, or that Archie had paid that much attention. Skipper gives a quick explanation to Antonio, Max and Elmer. He doesn't beat around the bush.

"King Julien is holding a fashion show. The zoo animals were - er - invited, but they are simply being _impossible_. Now, I want Ringtail - as I call him - to be happy. He doesn't deserve to be given such a cold shoulder."

Max chuckles. "So we're the backup crew, eh?"

"Well - I mean -"

"It's fine, I'm joshing you. I for one would love to go! I've never been to a - eh - a fashion show. Whatever that is."

Elmer wags his tail. "Me too! Me too! Where the kitty goes, I go!"

Candace comments, "I don't see why not. He's so wonderful with the kids."

All four ducklings agree with her. Archie clears his throat, and Skipper braces himself.

"The lemur and I have an understanding. We're cool. I'll go, not for you, but for him."

Antonio settles an arm around the raccoon's shoulders, jostling him. He says, "I do not know of this Julien, but from what I hear… I think I'd like to see this show."

"Yeah," Fred says with a nod. Skipper waits a moment, but he has nothing else to add.

Skipper holds his flippers behind his back. "Thank you all, I appreciate it. I'm glad it isn't too short notice for you."

He leads the group into the zoo, wary to avoid the one stationary surveillance camera the penguins allowed them to keep. They arrive early, and Maurice presents them with snacks while preparations are completed. Small talk happens among the others, some even carefully engaging Skipper.

It doesn't escape his notice that Max and Archie already have a thing for each other. They stand close and seem to find excuses to share passing touches. If that's not hard to miss, Skipper must be twice as obvious when it comes to Julien. He hopes that Julien at least has no clue.

The show starts with Mort, followed by Maurice, with increasingly complicated and dramatic performances and outfits. The real star, of course, is Julien. Had Skipper been drinking, he would have spat it out at the sight of Julien in a high class cowboy outfit. His tongue dries when he presents himself dressed as an officer of the law and proclaims that they are under arrest.

Julien could read Skipper his rights _any_ time.

The outfits remind Skipper of his secret shame. He thinks of the misnumbered calendar he "borrowed" solely for the purpose of lasciviously admiring the pictures of Julien in various saucy or cute poses and costumes. Julianuary is also his favorite. Private almost caught him rubbing his beak - his literal beak, he isn't that far gone - on that one picture. He would've perished from the raw humiliation from the discovery that he'd been driven to such sordid actions.

A few more, then the last is a familiar ensemble - of the firefighter. His changing poses increases the sexiness level tenfold. Skipper would be sweating by now if he could. As it is, his breathing is so fast and short that Max asks him a low tone if he's doing alright.

"Yes it's just that Ringtail -"

Max interjects with a slight purr, "-is the cat's meow?"

"That's one way to put it."

"If I wasn't dedicating my attention to my offspring," Candace mumbles, "I'd give that ride a whirl."

Eggy questions, "What do you mean, ma?"

"Oh… haha whoops… Don't worry about it, son. You'll learn when you're older."

"Awww…"

"He certainly is incredible," Antonio remarks. "Skipper, my friend, you have chosen a fine mate."

Skipper blushes. He's relieved he's not the only one attracted to Julien. He had felt alienated by the zoo animals, even his fellow penguins, as they saw nothing redeeming at all. They're mainly focused on his looks alone, but still. It also makes him feel a little, just a bit, on the possessive side. Afraid that someone else might be bold enough to make a move, he doesn't deny Antonio's statement.

"I'd look good in those too," Archie grumbles, shooting a jealous glare at the strutting lemur, then glancing at Max.

The show ends as Julien disappears behind the curtain. The animals are given more snacks and board games. Maurice encourages them to stick around. Julien appears and slings an arm around Skipper.

His hot breath brushes his feathers. "Were you enjoying the show?"

Skipper suppresses an urge shiver. Someone could have probably seen Skipper _enjoying the show_ from space. Skipper has never been happier to have the parts he does down south, or he would have been unable to hide his arousal.

"Uh. Yes. Good job in the - yeah."

"Thanking you! I must say, I was not expecting to see these faces, not that they are unwelcome. Why are there being none of the zoo animals…" Julien prods Maurice. "Right?"

"Indeed, none of them live in the zoo, King Julien."

It's better not to dodge it. "They didn't want to come, so I made alternate arrangements. What's a show without an audience?"

He waits for Julien to blow up. Maurice appears as though he expects that as well, and he takes a step to the side. However, Julien shrugs.

"If they are being missing this spectacular event, I can't make them have smarter brains. I'm just… so happy that you could be coming, Skipper."

If he had less self control -

His mind derailing into the gutter pulls Skipper's notice that Julien is still wearing the firefighter costume. His internal temperature drastically rises. He rests a flipper on his forehead.

Julien remarks, "Do you need to lie down or get medicines? You are looking peaky."

"I'm burning up, Ringtail. Maybe you could hose me down?" Skipper's eyes flick down the length of Julien's front, and he barely catches himself from looking _there_.

"Ah-ha… but I am not having a hose, silly penguin."

Skipper shakes his head, snapping out of his stupor. Did he really let that escape his beak? Thank the lucky stars that Julien is _so_ oblivious.

Skipper responds, "Nevermind. It's a joke! Forget it."

"One of your American idiots then? Okay."

"Idioms," Maurice softly corrects.

Skipper has to check that his brain hasn't flopped out of his skull like a fish onto land. He excuses himself to get a smoothie, leaving a bewildered Julien behind him. As he sips and makes his best effort to not rudely ogle Julien, Maurice's gaze follows him from across the counter.

"If you have something on your mind, let it be heard, lemur," Skipper grouses.

"I can't believe you fed Julien a line, or that it was so blatantly an innuendo."

"I'm… it slipped out. I wish I could've reeled it back, sometimes I just get totally stupefied in his presence. I'm grateful he didn't seem to know what it meant. I could not have lived with that."

"I could tell him."

Skipper chokes on his drink. "Don't!"

"Honestly, I'm not sure I could. What would I tell him? Am I right in thinking that it means you want him to cover you in his manly essence, spray you like a firefighter's hose to put out the fire of your wicked fantasies that -"

Maurice _would_ make it sound like an obscene bodice ripper. Does he _read_ adult romance novels? Skipper wouldn't be shocked. He must need some distractions from the intensity of his duties to Julien. If Skipper was literate enough, he'd do the same - but for different reasons.

Urgently, Skipper cuts him off, "Not so loud…"

But it's too late. There's a cackle from Archie. "You dirty bird!"

Kitka also giggles and raises her brow. Max spits his beverage contents across the counter in an unintentional, awkward parody of Maurice's words. Maurice barely dodges. Luckily, the ducklings weren't in earshot. Not so lucky, Julien had been. He had hopped up on the other side of Max at some point, unseen by Maurice or Skipper until now. He leans forward, his eyes as wide as sauces and jaw hanging open. Skipper hides behind his flippers and groans.

Maurice mutters, "Sorry, man."

The damage is done. It's hardly Maurice's fault, since Skipper didn't keep his big beak shut in the first place. He feels more exposed than some of Julien's raunchier pictures on that calendar. Recovering with that thought, Skipper makes a break for it. He slides into the base, which is starkly empty. There's a drawing taped to the wall. It means the boys have gone fishing. They've never elaborated outright, but he knows that it means they need space from him.

Good, as he isn't sure yet what he wants to do about their earlier disagreement. He turns -

He screams - definitely a manly yell and not high pitched - upon discovering that Julien is standing right behind him. He's still dressed in that blasted hot-as-hell outfit. His expression though, causes a fluttering in Skipper's stomach. Julien places his hands on the approximation of Skipper's hips and reels him in close.

"Skipper. I was hearing dat someone needed their fires doused? I was making of da haste for dis emergency."

"Rescue me, Ringtail," Skipper gasps.


End file.
